Potion
by gdesertsand
Summary: Kanda accidentally drink Komui's new potion and he is out to chase Allen!


**I want to thank all of you who review my story suicide. And thanks for the answers on which pairing is good to make some stories. Oh my I didn't think that there are so many fans of Yullen but I want to be honest with all of you, I'm a fan of Laven sometimes I like Yullen too but Laven more suits my taste. Don't worry I will still make Stories of Yullen 'cause I ask you on what you like, just give me some ideas to make more. This story is for the ones, who said they want Yullen like Lord Kamura, Michi-chan2, kianadragon, and TakaneMemori. Once again thank you for the reviews.**

**To **

**yamimitsukai: If you happen to read this story I want to thank you for accepting my suggestion to your story Origin of the Fourteenth I'm looking forward to it.**

**Misamae: Oh thank you very much I'm glad you like it don't worry I'm working in my Kanda x Komui story. Hope you read it. But sorry I think I can't post it this month but I will still persevere to make one for your suggestion.**

**LadyDrago88: You sure have lots of ideas for couples in just one story when you suggest a Allen x Lavi x Kanda from the start and a Allen x Kanda in the end a thought came to me and immediately start to think what theme will be good don't worry I'll include Lavi x Tyki.**

**Chu545: Yay! I'm glad someone suggest Lavi x Allen I already making one for it even though a scene of Kanda x Lenalee is short I hope you like it.**

**I forget to tell you to the ones who never read this one, I've posted a new story before I read the reviews in suicide the title is My Sweet Daughter it is a crossover of FMA and DGM. I hope you like it thanks and please review to that story and to this one. Thanks again! If you have any suggestions I'm open for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM!**

POTION

Kanda just came from his mission in Africa. Stupid Akumas who kept him busy just to get the innocence that was intact in a cube of ice inside the cave near the falls. At least he had completed his mission. He wants to get some rest but he needs to deliver the innocence to the supervisor who has a great sister-complex. He always hates it when he saw that man's face.

When he entered the room he didn't found a person who was sleeping in the table with mountains of papers scattered on him. Instead a very silent room with no one evens a single person. (Well Komui is the only one inside of it Right?) 'Maybe the mad scientist is making some weird stuff again' he thought to himself, for the second time he scans the room again and found a bottle of juice on the table. Due to too much fatigue he was tempted to drink it to ease his weariness. At first he fight not to but the cafeteria is far from there so no choice. He opens the bottle and drink its content after that he taste that it was sweet, sweet maybe it was just a normal juice when he place the bottle again on the table he felt a sudden dizziness in his head. He leaned on the table for support but he stumble to the ground then his world spin before he lost his consciousness.

Allen was on his way to Komui's room. Reever asked him to deliver the documents to the Supervisor it was not a bother to Allen because he is not busy today in fact he was bored to death. Maybe going to his room would be fun, talking with Komui is sometimes fun especially when you tease that guy.

"Komui-san, its Allen May I come in?" He asked as he knocks on the door. From what he expects he didn't receive any answer to the other. 'Maybe he was asleep' he thought. He opened the door and found nothing (Like what Kanda saw.) Allen sighs just when he had thought he would find some fun in there.

He just decided to place the papers on the table, when he was near to it he suddenly trip over to the ground scattering all the documents. "What the hell was that? Oh my, damn I need to get all of this again it mix to the old ones." He said as he picks up the papers. When he reached to the one near the table he saw a……. foot……. Allen jerk up he thought it was a dead man then he looks at it carefully it was just Kanda. He sigh in relief but panic arise in him again the Samurai was unconscious. He moves to the right side of the man and tap his face.

"K-Kanda wake up! For God sake please wake up!" he screamed to Kanda.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Allen." _Don't start calling me moyashi now._ He thought

"A-Allen?"

"Yes, I'm glad you're awake." Allen sigh in relief at least the Samurai didn't call him moyashi now. For his surprised Kanda hug him tight and said, "Allen-chan~ I'm glad you're here~" Allen hung open his mouth. Alright he doesn't want to be called moyashi but he even don't like to be called Allen-chan especially if it's Kanda you're talking about.

"A-Allen-chan? Kanda are you alright? You always called me moyashi."

"Do you like it when I call you moyashi, Allen-chan?"

'Okay I said earlier I'm bored to death but I didn't say that I want something like this to entertain me' Allen thought to himself. He, push Kanda from the hug that nearly suffocate him and look at the man eye to eye. Allen can see sparks in Kanda's eyes that sends shiver down his spine. It looks like a kid that receives a candy from his Daddy. 'Maybe he drinks this.' Allen thought when he saw the bottle on the table he smelled it. It looks like it contains a sweet scent of alcoholic drink, does Kanda drink alcohol? If this is an alcohol then he is drunk all he needs is a cold water to wake up his senses. Allen was brought back on what he was doing earlier when Kanda lick his right ear. He inch back away from the drunk Samurai (Well that was only his theory.) holding the part where he was been licked and look frightened at the weird actions that the other doing. Kanda, crawl to him and looked up, there's only an inch before their noses touch each other.

"A~l~l~e~n~c~h~a~n." Kanda said playfully. When he was about to touch the white haired guy's face, Allen run as fast as he could to save his virginity. "Allen-chan where are you going?" he asked at the vanish teen.

When Allen reach his room, he locked the door and lean on the wall. "What the hell was that?" he said before he lost his consciousness.

Lunch time came and what do we expect from our dear Allen of course he is in the cafeteria busy on ordering his food. When he gets all the food he wants he sit beside his friends namely Lavi and Lenalee. They talked about Lavi's journey in Australia (I don't know if he really been there.) they laughed at how the Bookman Jr. get so unfortunate in just one day. Lenalee stop laughing when she spotted Kanda behind Allen.

"Kanda, you're back!" Lenalee exclaimed in joy.

"Yu! How's your mission?" Lavi said.

"Baka Usagi! I told you not to call me in my first name!" Kanda said frustrated at the stupid rabbit.

Allen sigh in relief at least he is back to normal again. Perhaps he is back to his senses now. "BaKanda are you gonna eat or what?" he asked to the Samurai. The next move was they or he didn't expect. Kanda hug him from the back and trailed kisses on hi neck. "Why, are you worried about me Allen-chan~?" he said as he smell the sweet sensation from the other teen's hair. Allen blush, Lenalee gasp, Lavi hung open his mouth.

"Yu are you alright?"

"Baka Usagi! I told you not to call me that! And I'm perfectly fine when my Allen-chan is with me. Allen-chan why did you run away from me a while ago?" he asked continuing his actions. Everyone in the cafeteria even the ones who hate Kanda stared at his weird actions. Allen on the other hand turned tomato red in embarrassment.

"Thisissoembarrassing." He whispers.

"What did you say my sweet Allen?"

"This is so embarrassing!" he shouts as he ran away from the cafeteria. (Luckily he just finished his meal)

"Wait! Allen-chan!" Kanda said as he chase after him.

Komui returned to his office he didn't realized that he had fallen asleep in his private laboratory. When he sat on his chair he noticed that his potion SYRFTYL was empty. "Hey who drink my potion? I still don't have an antidote to it." He asked to no one. Then he heard someone coming to his room and suddenly the door slammed to the wall only to show a tired Allen.

"Ah, Allen-kun how may I help you?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone.

"K-Komui, hide me please!"

"Eh? Why?"

"I'll explain later, for now hide me please I'm begging you……" Allen pleads

"O-okay. You can hide there." Komui said as he points to the door behind the bookshelf.

"Thanks Komui." As he said that he dash at the said direction. When he was out of sight Komui drink his coffee and as he drink the door open again causing him to spill his coffee. It was Kanda, looks like he is chasing someone. "Hey you a brother who has great sister-complex have you seen Allen?" he asked anger and joy mix in his tone. Now Komui starts to get curious at what was happening. It is normal if Kanda gets angry to Allen, but chasing him? He knows the man would never waste time for that. "Hey answer me!" Kanda shouts drawing up his Mugen.

"Oh my Kanda don't get so violent on me. I've never seen Allen right now." Komui lied

"Are sure?" Kanda said unconvinced to the other's answer.

"Of course I'm sure; I just came here a few minutes ago. Maybe he is in the training grounds, why don't you try to search there?"

"Okay, but if you happen to see him tell me!"

"Hai, hai." Komui said motioning Kanda to leave. When the Samurai was out of sight Allen show up and sigh. "Thanks again Komui you save my life." He said. "You're welcome; tell me did Kanda and you fight again."

"N-no I don't even know what happened to him. All I know is that I found him lying here in this room and an empty bottle on the table."

"Empty bottle you mean this?" Komui asked as he show to Allen the bottle of SYRFTYL.

"Yes that one! I thought it's an alcohol then Kanda starts to get weird like….. like….." Allen said his face being red again.

"Like he tried to get your virginity." Komui finished.

"Yes how did you know?"

"Well this bottle contained my SYRFTYL potion, it was just an acronym, and it means SHOW YOUR REAL FEELINGS TO YOUR LOVE. I invented it for my Lenalee to know if the guy she will love, will love her back." Komui said wiggling like a worm.

"Komui! Then what will be its effect?"

"Well……. To tell the truth I don't know….."

"WHAT YOU ALWAYS INVENT THEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL BE THE EFFECT!"

"But I want my Lenalee to be safe….."

"Fine just make an antidote."

"Unfortunately that's the other problem, there is only one bottle of that potion and its already gone."

"Wha—" Allen was cut off when Kanda showed up. The Samurai was happy to see his love while the white haired guy was scared at what gonna happen to him. The SYRFTYL potion, does it even work at how you defined it. If it's then Kanda is secretly in love to him. Well he must admit that he like him to but not like this. "Allen-chan! I found you!" Kanda exclaimed as he started to rush to Allen and hug him tight, before he do that Allen dash outside. "Allen-chan!" Kanda said as he chase on to him again.

They run and run everywhere in the Headquarters building until Kanda manage to hold Allen's hand. He grips it tight so the other will never had a chance to run away again. "BaKanda let go of me!" but the Samurai didn't follow his request instead he wrapped his arm to Allen and kiss him passionately. His tongue inspect every inch of Allen's mouth. Luckily Allen manages to push Kanda a little so he can grasp some air. "Kanda will you wake up! Ok I must admit I love you but I don't want you to do this because you just drink that stupid potion of Komui. If that is the only reason then all of this of your doing is not from your heart but because that potion clouded your mind." Kanda was taken a back by Allen's words, he blinked then smiled and kiss Allen again.

"So you admit you love me. I'm not under the potion's effect now you know that."

"Eh? When?"

"When you left me in the room when you found me."

"That long! Then why did you act like that?"

"Well I want to know how you will respond. I love you for real."

"I love you to."

They kiss again this time restraint was nowhere to be found. Allen leaned on the wall as Kanda unbuttoned his shirt. The other does the same and they start to exchange hugs and kisses. "Don't run away again will you?" Kanda asked. "As long as you are not under that stupid potion effect I won't." Allen said smiling.

**Oh my, I know the Yullen part was short but whenever I start to think on what their going to do on the part like what a girl and a boy will do when they are alone in a room I can't take it even imagining it. Well I if read it on others stories I can take but if I'm the one that will write it I can't, weird right? I think I have a mistake to the ones that I have sent a message I'm sorry I didn't know that there is a button that will allow you to reply to the ones who review in your story I'm just a new user in here after all. Oh my, I'm an idiot for not looking carefully, I'm really embarrass………………………….. Sorry……………. Can someone help me to know more on how to use this site…….. before I forgot please review**


End file.
